The Dragon King: Act II
by Sonic the Celestial Dragon
Summary: Elenven years later after he learned Hakuna Matata, Sonic meets his old friend and she begs the lost prince to take his throne. Now he must choose either to stay with Tails and Knuckles or take back what was his from Vorpent. (I own nothing)
1. Madness of King Vorpent

**Wazzup! Here's the Act II of "The Dragon King!" I'm now gonna rename Dragon's Heart "Draco's Home"**

* * *

With all things going well with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles... things were terrible back at Draco's Home. At first, things weren't so bad. But after a few months, the effects of Vorpent's cruel reign started to kick in.

Firstly, the Dragon Council had to hunt for the Death dragons, who were too lazy to do it themselves. This resulted food shortage. Secondly, the Death-Bringers were Vorpent's executive staff. This meant that the Death-Bringers could boss and attack any dragon and wouldn't get prosecuted nor punished in any way. And third of all, Vorpent ruled with an iron fist. Anyone who defied him ended up severely punished by torture or killed!

Most of the plants and trees were dead, the ground was cracked, bones littered the earth, and the great river was now a small stream. All of this resulted Draco's Home to be nothing but a gray and lifeless wasteland.

* * *

Presently, Vorpent and Ito were in the throne cavern, which was painted black instead of brilliant gold. Ito was now in a cage made of animal bones and the cage was cursed so Ito wouldn't escape from it by size-shifting. Vorpent was laying on his back on a flat rock, picking his teeth with a wishbone. Over the years, Vorpent wore a black cape with a silver shoulder-plate instead of the original red cape with the golden shoulder-plate.

Ito just sat there in his cage, singing sadly, "_**Nobody knowz ze troubles I've zeen... Nobody knowz **_**moi's**_** zorrow.**_" Voprent groaned irritably, "Oh Ito, _do _lighten up!" He tossed the wishbone at Ito's cage and it clattered on the bars. "Sing something with a little... bounce in it," Vorpent ordered.

The French Spiritual thought of a song and smirked, knowing that it would anger Vorpent. He sang, "_**It's a zmall vorld, after all-**_" "**NO!**" Vorpent roared angrily. "Anything but that!"

Ito sighed a puff of misty breath (**A/N: **Like how you sigh on a cold day outside). He thought about a song and sang, moving his webbed, white talon like a baton, "**_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. Diddly-dee-dee. Zere zey are, a-standin' in a row. Big ones, small ones, zome as big as your-_**"

"Stop," Vorpent groaned. He sat up and said to the Spiritual, "Look at me. Here I am at the pinnacle, yet the view is bleak. Ito, what's wrong with this picture?" Ito said without hesitation, "Dat you're in it, zire?"

Vorpent glared at the French and growled, "I am plagued by a profound emptiness." "_Oui, _between your ears, zire," Ito said sarcastically. "I need to be bucked up!" Vorpent snarled. "You vere already bucked up royally," Ito said back.

Vorpent glared at Ito, who shuddered at the cold stare. The raven Celestial turned away and asked, "Ito, why am I not... loved?"

He stood up and sang, "_**I am that rare and awesome thing. I'm every inch of king. Yet I feel a twinge of doubt as I go walk about.**_" Nose-Horn voice echoed throughout the cave, "Hey, boss!"

Vorpent ignored him and continued, "_**When my name is whispered through the flock, is this the talk of love or regicide?**_" Razor-Thorn looked at Vorpent in confusion, "Reggie who?" "**_Tell me I'm adored,_**" Vorpent begged Ito. "**_Please tell me I'm adored..._**"

"**HEY, BOSS!**" Nose-Horn roared.

"Oh, what now?!" Vorpent snarled, now facing the entrance to the cave. The purple Fangful Daydream, the black Driller Dragon, and the seven-red Rainbow Serpent. flew in, seeming annoyed. "We got a bone to pick with ya!" Nose-Horn growled. "There's no food, no water-" Razor-Thorn began.

"Yeah, it's dinnertime n' we ain't got no stinkin' entrees!" Nose-Horn interrupted. "You and your petty complaints!" Vorpent roared. He looked down with misery, "You don't know what _real _hunger is. Day after day, it gnaws at the very core of my being."

Nose-Horn laid his paw on his boss's shoulder comfortingly and said, "I had that feeling once." Vorpent looked at Nose-Horn with hope that the Driller understood. But the maroon-winged dragon said, "... It was worms." "No, no, no!" Vorpent growled, pushing the black paw off his shoulder.

"It's like an itch," Vorpent explained. "Deep, persistent, profound..." "That's it! Worms!" Nose-Horn said. "When they get _really _bad, all ya gotta do is... hunker down and scoot."

The Death-Bringers snickered evilly as Vorpent glared at them with annoyance. "Thanks for the tip," Vorpent growled sarcastically. He roared, making the Death-Bringer stop snickering, "**INGRATES! **If it weren't for me, you'd still be beating off buzzards for your next bite."

The Death-Bringers sang, "_**Yeah, you're our savior, thanks a bunch! But how 'bout some lunch? It doesn't matter if it's fresh, I need a fix of flesh. My bones have moved to where they've never been, they are on the outside looking in-**_"

"**ARE YOU BLAMING ME?!**" Vorpent roared, whipping his black head at them.

The Death-Bringer flinched in fear and said, "Oh, no. It's the Dragon Council." Vorpent merely glared at them. Razor-Thorn, who knew what he wanted, sang, "_**You are so adored.**_" "_**You are so adored,**_" Nose-Horn sang.

The two sang, "**_Oh, you are so adored!_**" "That's more like it!" Vorpent smirked.

Then, the Death-Bringers whispered, "_**But what I'd give for one more hit, of wildebeest kielbasa.**_" They smirked at Ito, "_**Or maybe Spiritual on the spit.**_"

Ito couldn't take it anymore and shouted hopelessly, "**OH, 'OW I MISS COAL-CLAW!**"

At that, Vorpent whipped his head toward Ito, who had realized what he just said and covered his mouth with his paw. "Coal-Claw?!" Vorpent snarled as he walked toward Ito's cage. "Coal-Claw?!" The Death-Bringers whimpered and flew away, escaping.

"How dare you!" Vorpent snarled, now in front of Ito's cage and not noticing the Death-Bringers' departure. "I thought I told you _never _to mention that name!" Ito gulped, "Note taken. I shall nevah mention _mmm-mmm _again."

Vorpent shuddered in fear as he looked away from the cage with wide eyes, "Even in death, his shadow looms over me." He hallucinated a familiar shadow on his and whimpered, "There he is!" The hallucinating shadow crawled on the wall and Vorpent exclaimed, "No, there he is!" The shadow came closer to Vorpent, "And there!"

"Calm yourself, zire!" Ito exclaimed, knowing that his master was hallucinating again. "You might get anothah one of your splitting 'eadaches!" "**I AM PERFECTLY FINE!**" Vorpent snapped, close to the cage. He breathed deeply and calmed down.

He said calmly, "I'm better than Coal-Claw was. I am revered, I am reviled. I'm idolized, I'm despised." His eye twitched as he said, "I'm keeping calm..." Suddenly, Vorpent roared madly, "**I'M GOING WILD!**"

He said to himself, scaring the scales off of Ito, "_**I tell myself I'm fine. Yes, I am! No, you're not! Yes, I am! No, you're not!**_"

Vorpent sang madly, his eyes going flying around in their sockets and almost popping out of his skull as froth drooled out of his mouth, "_**I tell myself I'm fine. No, you're not! Yes, I am! No, you're not! Yes, I am!**_"

"Yes, no! Yes, no! Yes, no!" Vorpent yelled. "**WHO ON DRAGON HOME AM I TALKING TO?!**"

"Pull yourself togethah, zire!" Ito roared, slapping his beaver-like tail on Vorpent's face. Vorpent stared at him, his eyes now fixed and wiped off the froth. He said, "Thank you." He laid back down on his rock bed and moaned, "Ito? Ito, Ito, Ito, Ito...?"

"_Oui, _zire?" Ito asked. Vorpent answered, "Nobody loved me. There's the rub, not even as a dragonet. What did my brother have that I don't?" Ito asked, "Do you vant ze short list or ze long?"

Vorpent groaned, "Whatever!"

Ito said, remembering the good times he had with his former king, "'e 'ad... adoring subjects." Vorpent made an annoyed sound in his throat. "... a loving family," continued Ito, smirking as he felt he was torturing Vorpent. Vorpent made his sound louder as he closed his eyes and turned his head. "... a devoted queen," Ito said.

Vorpent's yellow eyes snapped open and swiftly stood up, "That's it!" He turned his head to a confused Ito. He said before he turned away, "I need a queen!" Ito's stomach turned a notch as he realized he went too far, "A vaht?!"

"A queen, man! A queen!" Vorpent repeated. He walked in circles in his cave, ideas flowing into his head, "Without a queen, what am I? A dead end, no line, no descendants, no future. With a queen, I'll have... dragonets."

He smirked evilly, "Immortality will be mine!" He roared when he stood on his rock, "Immortality will... be... **MINE!**"

"Vorpent..." a female voice suddenly said.

The raven Celestial whipped his head back and saw another dragon. It was a cross of a Celestial and a Spiritual with deep-sapphire scales, an emerald-green mane, and violet spines and horns. She had cat-like ears and silvery eyes, along with white talons and long but stiff whiskers. Vorpent knew who that female was...

"Ah, Saphira," Vorpent purred seductively, his mind rushing with a plan. He said as he climbed down from his rock, "Your timing couldn't have been more perfect. My, have you grown. Do come in."

Confused, Saphira walked in and said, "Vorpent, you have to do something. We're being forced to overhunt!"

Vorpent sang in his head, "_**She's got those assets feminine.**_" Saphira, who was unaware of what Vorpent was plotting, said, "... You're the King. Control the Death dragons!" "**_I have to make her mine,_**" sang Vorpent in his head. "... you're destroying Dragon Home," Saphira continued.

"**_Nobility in every gene,_**" sang Vorpent. "If we don't stop now... Don't you see?!" snarled Saphira. "**_She has to be my queen,_**" purred Vorpent in his head, everything clear now. "... there's still a chance for things to be alright again!" exclaimed Saphira.

Vorpent lunged at Saphira, grasping her front paws and did a small tango with him. "**_Come, Saphira,_**" sang Vorpent aloud. "**_It's written in the stars._**" Saphira asked, "What are you doing? Are you even listening to me?!"

"**_We'll create a host of little Vorpents,_**" sang Vorpent, who, apparently, didn't hear Saphira at all. Fear struck Saphira's heart and she hissed, "What are you talking about?" "**_Tell me I'm adored,_**" Vorpent sang. Saphira, now very angry and tried to struggle free, snarled harshly, "_Get away from me!_"

"_**Tell me I'm ador- **_**AH!**" Vorpent was stopped short when Saphira got her paw free and scratched him right on his scar. He stood back and got back on all fours. He panted as he checked for blood when Saphira bared her teeth.

"Oh, Sapphire..." cooed Vorpent. He stood up and said calmly, "You know how I loath violence..." He growled, "One way or another, you will be mine!" Saphira snarled aggressively at Vorpent, heading toward the exit of the cave, "Never, Vorpent. _Never!_"

Saphira flew out as fast as lightning out of Vorpent's chamber. He growled, "**_You belong to me..._**" Vorpent roared, madly, "**_You all belong to me-ee-ee-ee-eee! AAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!_**"

Then, the Death-Bringers' heads peeked around the entrance of the cave. Nose-Horn said, "Yeah, but... we're still hungry." "**OUT!**" Vorpent roared, whipping his head towards them. The Death-Bringers responded by leaving immediately.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. Don't expect more chapters more often since school has started. Please review! Peace out!**


	2. Endless Night

Back to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, it was nighttime in the jungle. Everything was quiet until a loud belch reverbrated across the landscape. The Celestial, Fury, and Grounder were laying on their backs, looking at the stars. "Nice one, Sonic," complemented Tails. "Thanks," said Sonic.

"Man, I'm stuffed with trout." "Me too," agreed Knuckles. He stretched his arms, "I eat like a Grapple Grounder." Sonic looked at Knuckles and chuckled, "Knux, you _are_ a Grapple Grounder." Knuckles exclaimed softly, "Oh, yeah!"

The three dragons inhaled deeply and breathed out loudly, breathing some smoke out of their mouthes. They stared up at the sky. Five seconds later, Knuckles asked to Tails, "Tails?" "Yeah, Knux?" asked Tails.

"Ever wonder what those sparkling dots up there are? Are they Night-Wing wings or fireflies that got stuck up on that big... bluish-black... thing?" asked Knuckles, pointing to the night sky. Tails chuckled, shaking his head. "Knux," he said, "I don't wonder; I know."

"Oh?" asked Knuckles. "Then, what are they?" The furry and scaly Night Fury answered, "They're big balls of hot gas, burning millions of miles away. They seem so close because we're so far away from them. In space, they're not so close; they can be hundreds of miles apart from each other."

"Hmm," said Knuckles, seeming to be bored with Tails's logic. "What do you think, Sonic?" Sonic looked at the sky, scratching the back of his head. "Oh... I dunno," he replied.

The red Grapple Grounder and the orange Night Fury begged Sonic to tell with, "Sonic, c'mon!; We told you our opinion!; Tell! Tell! Tell!"

Sonic chuckled as he raised his front paws for them to stop, showing that he didn't have any choice. Sonic sighed again, and reluctantly said, "Well, somebody once told me that the great Kings of Dragons in the past are up there, watching over us." Knuckles looked at Sonic in awe, "Really?" "So," Tails said, waving his furry, white paw for fun, "you're saying that a bunch of royal dead guys are watchin' us right now?"

"Pretty much, yeah," answered Sonic. Five seconds of silence broke in before Tails sputtered. He laughed hard, along with Knuckles. Breaking into tears of mirth, Knuckles beating the ground hard with his fist. "Who told you somethin' like that?!" laughed Tails.

"Yeah!" agreed Knuckles. "What kind of mook made that up?!" Sonic chuckled softly, "Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh?" "You're killin' me, Sonic!" laughed Tails as he twirled his name-for-saken tails.

Sonic frowns and looks up at the sky again. He saw the stars of the Kings of Dragons constellation with a sad look. He sighed and rolled on his belly, standing up. He turned away from the two dragons, leaving them confused. They looked at the leaving Sonic, who jumped into the the air and disappeared with a loud bang.

Tails stood up, along with Knuckles. They stared at the spot where Sonic disappeared. "Was it somethin' I said?" asked Tails, looking at the red Grounder. Knuckles shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Sonic had flown to a small ledge. He landed on the soft grass and looked up at the sky. Slowly, he began to remember his glorious times with his father. He began to sing, "**_Where has the starlight gone? Dark is the day, how can I find my way home?_**"

Sonic laid down and looked at his front paws as he sang, "**_Home is an empty dream, lost to the night. Father, I feel so alone._**" He looked up at the King of Dragons stars, mainly at the new star, and sang to it, "**_You promised you'd be there whenever I needed you. Whenever I call your name, you're not anywhere... I'm trying to hold on, just waiting to hear your voice._**

"**_One word, just one word will do, to end this nightmare..._**" sang Sonic as he bent his head down. Sonic gave some of his strength to hold his tears and continued to sing, "**_When will the dawning break? Oh, endless night. Sleepless, I dream of the day._**"

Flashbacks of Sonic as an eight year-old dragonet and his father, Coal-Claw, playing together and Coal-Claw giving his son advice came up. "**_When you were by my side, guiding my path. Father, I can't find the way!_**" Tears flowed out from Sonic's emerald orbs and he sang sadly to the sky, "**_You promised you'd be there whenever I needed you. Whenever I call your name, you're not anywhere..._**

"**_I'm trying to hold on,_**" sang Sonic, "**_just waiting to hear your voice. One word, just one word will do, to end this nightmare..._**" Sonic collapsed his head and continued to cry. Then, his ears folded backwards as he heard some female voices, "**_I know that the night must end, and that the sun will rise. And that the sun will rise._**"

Sonic turned his head and saw three Rain-Wing, singing with their wings flapping and their prehinsile tails curling like whips. Then a few more Rain-Wings of the jungle landed, changing from black, purple, and navy blue to yellow, orange, light blue, white, and red. The Rain-Wings sang again, "**_I know that the clouds must clear, and that the sun will shine. And that the sun will shine._**"

Sonic smiled and sang with the Rain-Wings, "**_I know that the night must end, and that the sun will rise. And that the sun will rise. I know that the clouds must clear, and that the sun will shine. And that the sun will shine._**"

Sonic bowed his head to the Rain-Wings and they smiled at him. They sang their little song as Sonic continued to sing that the new star, "**_I know. Yes, I know the sun will rise. Yes, I know! I know the clouds must clear!_**"

The Rain-Wings continued chanting as they flew around the ledge. Sonic continued as they chanted, "**_I know that the night must end. I know that the sun will rise. And I'll hear your voice deep inside._**"

Sonic sang, his head thrown back to the sky and his neck stretched so Sonic could sing better to the sky, "**_I know that the night must end, and that the clouds must clear. The sun! The sun will rise! The sun! The sun will RIIIISSSE!_**"

Suddenly, Sonic fell down asleep on the soft grass when a Rain-Wing (which had changed from dark purple with dots of silver for stars to bright blue with dots of white for clouds) slapped his tail on Sonic's head. The five Rain-Wings smiled and flew away for their job was done. The collapse of Sonic caused some milkweed floss to stir into the air by his flop. A wind carried the floss away from the jungle.

* * *

Later, it was finally daytime and the floss had stirred to a cave in Mt. Holler. The floss kept stirring, until a purplish-black paw with red, blue, and orange paint on it grabbed them. The paw brought the floss to a Night-Wing. It was Bright Fire and she was curious about the floss. She sniffed it and grunted.

Bright Fire spread her black and white-dotted wings and flew to her cave. She landed and bounded into her cavern. The torches were lighting up her cave with care and Bright Fire took out a Tarasque shell. She gently pours the floss into the shell and sifts it around, humming to herself. She took out a peice of fruit and opened it.

Bright Fire kept looking in the shell and nibbled on the fruit she was holding. She continued to stare at the floss. Suddenly, the floss took shape of Sonic's head's sillhoughette. Her eyes widened as she looked closer at the floss, realization draws on her face. "Sonic?" she whispered through dry lips.

Bright Fire looked at the smeared painting of Sonic as a dragonet, "He-he's alive?" The ends of her lips curled upwards, "He's alive!" Bright Fire laughed in excitment as she rushed to her staff. She grabbed it and snatched some paint.

Bright Fire lunged at the painting, slashing her talons in the paint. She stopped and laughed like a crazed maniac. Bright Fire ran her paint-covered talons on the painting of Sonic, now making him look like a full-grown Celestial, as she laughed like a hyena. She stopped and stared at the picture, grinning that the true king was still alive.

"It is time!" Bright Fire exclaimed.

* * *

**I am so sorry that it took so long! STCD out! This is another Lion King Broadway song, just to let you know. Peace!**


	3. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

Back in the jungle, Tails and Knuckles were looking for Sonic. They were walking and got bored. They decided to sing a familiar song so they would not die from boredom. Knuckles sang, "**_Ohi'mbube, ohi'mbube, ohi'mbube, ohi'mbube._**" Tails then began to join in on Knuckles's singing, "**_In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the dragon sleeps toniiiight._**"

Suddenly, a small beetle flies by, catching Knuckles's attention. With a hungry look, he slowly turns to go after it. Tails, not noticing the departure of Knuckles, continued to sing, "**_In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the dragon sleeps to-_**" Tails yelled to no one for he didn't hear Knuckles singing, "Can't hear ya, Knux! Back me up!"

Tails then did a full and good falsetto, "**_A-weee-ee-ee aa-bum-bum-buey..._**" Then, the furry and scaly Fury turned around and didn't see the red Grounder. "Ah-Knuckles?" he called out. "Knux?!"

Meanwhile, Knuckles was stalking the blue beetle, still humming the bass. The beetle fluttered on a log, startling the bright red dragon. Knuckles walked closer to the bug, but it turned and Knuckles sped behind a tree. The bug turned around again while the hungry Grounder smirked and licks his chops. When the beetle flew away, Knuckles slowly came out of his hiding place.

Now, Knuckles wasn't going to let this beetle slip away. After all, bugs are part of a Grapple Grounder's diet and they are delicious in these parts of the jungle. He prepared a leap over the log, only ending up getting half-way. "Dang it!" he said softly.

Suddenly, Knuckles had a feeling that he was being watched. He turned his head around and asked to no one, "Tails?" He looks around and squinted his eyes to see better. However, the light orange and white Night Fury wasn't in sight. Shrugging his shoulders, Knuckles decided he was only imagining things. He proceeds in crawling over the log, not seeing a shadow looming on it...

Soon, the blue Rhino Beetle (**A/N**: That's the kind that was in the movie.) was now on another log. Knuckles slowly raised his head, smirking like the devil as he was on close range. But before he could make a grab at it, he spotted something blue in the yellow savanna. He shooed the beetle away and squinted his eyes at the savanna. "Sonic?" he asked in his head.

The dragon wasn't Sonic. He didn't have sapphire-blue scales, or an emerald-green mane, or silvery-gray eyes. Ane he certainly wasn't female for the dragon didn't have the four fangs peeking out from the sides (A/N: That's the way to tell the difference between a female and male Celestial). The dragon stared at Knuckles and prepared a pounce, softly purring in the process. Knuckles quickly realizes that the dragon was about to pounce on... him! The female, in response, shook her shoulders a bit.

"**AAAGGGHHH!**" Knuckles screamed. The dragon ran out of the tall strands of grass and showed herself to be two/thirds Celestial and one/third Spiritual, her teeth bared and her eyes in a cold glare. Knuckles panted as he began to run as fast as his legs could carry him. The Celestial leapt over the log with ease and began a chase with Knuckles.

Tails, who was looking for both Sonic _and _Knuckles, turned his head and looked concern. "Knux?" he asked himself. The bright red Grounder was screaming for help as the Celestial chased him to a large tree. Knuckles made a sharp turn to loose the dragon, which, unfortunately, didn't.

"Knuckles! Knuckles!" yelled Tails as he rushed to the scene and spun his tails. Suddenly, Knuckles popped out of a dew-covered bush, he tried to go through a root of a tree, only to get stuck. Tails saw the Grounder, who was now clawing the ground to be free. "Knux, what's goin' on here?" Tails asked as he checked his freind.

"**SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!**" Knuckles screamed in Tails's face, the Fury's fur being blown from the scream. "What? Who?" asked Tails as he climbed up on the root to see what was the threat. He saw the female dragon in high speed, which made Tails confused. What possible threat could a female be to them? Suddenly, the Celestial made some ice shards with the dew from the bushes.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Tails, for now he knew how big the threat was. He got down behind Knuckles and tried to push his friend from under the root. "Geez," he began. "Why do I always have to save your-" He then saw the female getting dreadfully closer to the furry Fury and the grappled Grounder.

Tails does the "Line of Fire" pose and screams like mad. As the Celestial was about to pounce, Sonic jumped over Knuckles and gave out a threatening skriek at the last minute. He Spin Dashed into the Celestial square in the jaw. The two began fighting with fire and water, talons and teeth, tails and horns.

Tails, excited that Sonic had came to the rescue just in time, went to Knuckles and rubbed his paw in circles on the Grounder's back. He said soothingly, "It's okay, Knux! I'm here for ya! Everthing's gonna be okay!"

Tails then yelled at Sonic, who was still fighting the female, "Get her! Bite her head off! Go for the Tail-Blade!" He cringed as Sonic accidentally slashed his tail on a tree, trapping it. "I meant for her, not for that tree!" Tails remarked.

"'Kay, go for the Spin Dash! The Spin Dash!" Sonic curled into a ball and rolled in lightning speed toward the Celestial, who didn't stand a chance against it. Tails smirked and turned his head to Knuckles, "Toldja he'd come in handy." Knuckles rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Sonic and the Celestial tangle for a bit and soon it became a stalemate. Sonic threw a lot of fire-balls, but the Celestial used the water from the tree to make an ice sheild, only to make it melt. The female spat out a fire that was like his, only indigo instead of gold. Sonic dashed from them, narrowly missing the jets of flame to get scorched by them. Then, Sonic used this oppertunity to jump on top of her, taking it on a wrestling match.

But, without warning, the female grabbed Sonic's fist and hide, putting her back legs beneath his lower abdomen and threw Sonic forwards, still clinging onto him with her right hind foot on his chest. The Celestial ended up on top of Sonic and pinned him down with an echoing "THUMP!", startling Sonic. The female bares her teeth and puts her white talons on his throat.

Wait... _white_ talons? Sonic is surprised and is no longer threatening. In all his years, only one Celestial could have those Spiritual talons _and_ managed to best him in a wrestling match. He looks up to the dragon's Celestial/Spiritual face and took notes of it.

The dragon had deep sapphire-blue and diamond-shaped scales, a sea lion nose, cat-like ears with slight tufts of emerald-green fur in its emerald-green mane. She had two reindeer-like, violet horns on her head with two slightly stiff whiskers trailing behind it along on the sides of her snout. She had a pair of shining silvery eyes that were gleaming at Sonic and light brown underscales. After searching in his memory, Sonic remembered who it was...

"... Saph?" he asked, surprised at the Celestial.

The Celestial's gray eyes widened and stops baring her teeth. She looked a bit shocked upon hearing the other Celestial calling her nickname. She gets off Sonic and steps back to look at him as she no longer looks threatening, still surprised. Sonic rolls back on his feet and steps up to her, surprised and hoping that she is whom he believes.

"Saphira," Sonic asked, hopefully, "is that really you?" The female pauses for a moment, staring `blankly while only blinking. Suddenly, she flattens her ears and growled, "Who are you?! And how do you know my name?!"

Knowing that Saphira did not recognize him, Sonic did his trademark smirk and said, "Saphira, it's me... Sonic." Saphira squints her eyes to see him better and took notes on the dragon. He had cobalt-blue scales, a dirty lime-green mane, two stag-like horns were on his head. He had cabbage-purple, shark-fin shaped spikes from his head to his tail, seven were in his mane but collided together as they traveled to the neck.

"... Sonic?" Saphira asked after a pause.

Sonic, still smirking, nods. After looking at him and into the familiar emerald orbs of Sonic's, Saphira suddenly smiles and realizes that her best friend was still alive. She yells, "**WHOAH!**" "**AAAH-HAHA!**" Sonic exclaimed.

The two best friends, happy to see each other again since a long time, runs at each other to greet, laughing happily. They seem to bump each other's heads a bit as they laughed. "Well, how did... Where did you come... I'll tell ya, this is awesome to see _you_," Saphira said, trying to speak.

"Ah! How did you... Wow, this is cool... It's great to see you! Guess you've improved your Spiritual side, huh?" Sonic said happily, also trying to speak as Saphira nodded.

Meanwhile, Tails looked dumbstruck with his jaw dropping down to the ground. A minute ago, they were trying to kill each other. Now, they're greeting each other as if they're best friends or something! "Excuse me? What's goin' on here?" asked Tails he spun his two tails, flying over to them and tries to speak up.

"What're ya doin' here?" Sonic asked Saphira, excitedly. "Whaddya mean, 'What am I doing here?'" asked Saphira with a smirk. "What're _you_ doing here?" The two blues weren't paying any attention to Tails.

So the furry and scaly Night Fury took a deep breath and shrieked, "**HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?!**" Realizing that he had breifly forgot that Tails and Knuckles were here as well, Sonic chuckles and began to explain, "Oh, sorry. Tails, this is Saphira Scale. She's my best friend."

Tails looked at the two Celestials with shock and disbelief, "Friend?!" Sonic nodded his head, "Yeah, T2!" He turned his head to the stuck Grounder, "Hey, Knux! Get over here!" "Comin'!" called back Knuckles.

The bright red Grounder managed to himself unstuck from under the root. His amethysts orbs seemed puzzeled as he came over to the group. Beginning introductions again, Sonic said to Saphira, "Saph, this is Knuckles. Knuckles, Saphira." Knuckles brought out his fist and clenched it, retracting the two black barbs on the knuckles and revealing why he was called like that.

"Pleased to meet your aquantance," Knuckles said, no longer feeling threatened by Saphira, as he held out his paw. Smiling and shaking the Grounder's paw, Saphira said, "Pleasure's all mine." "Yeah, how do you-" began Tails as he began to show his name-for-saken tails. Suddenly, he remembers something and exclaims, "Whoa! Whoa!

"T.O.!" exclaimed Tails. He brought his furry, white paw to his forehead, "Lemme get this straight." Tails looked up at Sonic, "Sonic, you know her. She know you. Yet, she wants to kill and _eat_ Knuckles.

"And everybody's..." said Tails, "... okay with this?" Five seconds of silence broke in. Suddenly, Tails screamed out, completely confused and thrashing his two tails, "**DID I MISS SOMETHING HERE?!**" "Geez Louise, Tails," Sonic chuckled in amusement as Tails looked at him when he was panting. "Rah-lax!"

"Oh man," Saphira said. "This is just so great. Wait 'till everybody back at Dragon's Heart finds out you've been alive all this time!" Then, she narrows her eyes as she added, "And your mother... What'll she think?"

Sonic silently gulped. He remembered Vorpent asking him what his mother would think of the death of Coal-Claw being Sonic's fault. This made him feel terrible. But Sonic said, "She doesn't _nessarely_ have to know. In fact, no one has to know."

Saphira scoffed humorously, "Yeah, they do! Everyone thinks you're dead!" Sonic's cow-like ears flickered up. He lowered his left eyebrow as he asked in confusion, "They do?"

So this means Vorpent never told anyone that Sonic was to blame for Coal-Claw's death? That was rather odd. "Yeah," Saphira replied, sadly. "Vorpent told us 'bout the stampede." Sonic gulped again.

Sonic began to ask as he looks at something, "He did? Er... what else did he tell you?" Saphira laughed, "Who cares? You're alive, that's what's more important!"

Saphira then widened her eyes and softly gasps. She smiled and said, "And that means... you're the _King of Dragons_." Sonic looked alarmed as he pried his golden talons through his lime-green mane, groaning, "Aw, man_._" He didn't want his past to catch up to him that fast. And now that Saphira had found him, this new revelation popped out of nowhere.

Even Tails was surprised, "King?!" Tails laughed as he walked up to Saphira, "Girl, look. I think you got your whiskers crossed." "King?!" exclaimed Knuckles, amazed at what he had just heard. He crawling on his stomach toward Sonic's front paw.

"Your majesty! I gravel at your feet, your scalyness!" Knuckles kisses Sonic's paw noisily as Sonic pulled it away. "Knux, please don't do that!" said Sonic, blushing a bit.

"Knuckles," said Tails as he walked toward him. "First of all, it's _grovel_. Not _gravel_. Second of all, don't! He's no king!"

Tails chuckled a little, but pauses as he looked at Sonic. "Are ya?" he asked. "No!" Sonic snapped, annoyed. "Sonic!" said the shocked Saphira, surprised at Sonic's response.

"No, I'm not the King of Dragons!" said Sonic. "Okay, yeah, maybe I _was_ going to. But that was a long time ago. 'leven years even!"

Looking shocked at this, Tails said, "Wait a minute. You're the King? And you never told us?" Seeing a greedy look in Tails's electric-blue eyes, Sonic quickly said, "Look, Tails. I'm still the same guy!"

"Only with _power_!" said Tails, excitedly. With a Celestial Dragon, who is a King of Dragons, on their side, there's no way they could get harmed by Death dragons, right? Saphira sighed. She wanted to at least try to reason with her best friend. Saphira speaks up apologetic, leaning her head to the Night Fury, "Uhm, listen, can you two please excuse us for a few mintues?"

Saphira smiles nervously as Tails looked at the sapphire Celestial. "Hey," said Tails with a smirk as he tapped Knuckles's shoulder. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of us. Right, Blue Blur?"

Sonic sighed out a puff of smoke. He said nervously to the Fury and Grounder as he rubbed the back of his head, messing with the spikes, "Actually... I think you _should _go. I need some... time alone with Saph, that's all." There was another reason why he wanted to be alone with Saphira besides a friend reunion but couldn't put his talon on it.

Tails looked surprised but nods in understanding. "I see," he said. Then, he mumbled under his breath as he started to walk away, "It starts. You think you know a guy." As Knuckles made a grunt in his throat a bit, he left with Tails, digging into the ground like lightning with his barbed paws and leaving the cobalt Celestial and the sapphire Celestial alone.

Sonic chuckles a bit. He hated to force them to leave but this was kind of personal right now. "Tails and Knuckles," he sighed. "Ya learn tah love 'em."

Sonic turned his his head and saw Saphira was bowing her head away sadly with her silvery eyes closed. Looking concerned and his grin disappearing, Sonic walked up to her. In a hushed voice, he said, "What?" Saphira leaned her head away again. Sonic said in a whisper, "Hey, what is it, Saph?"

Saphira, her head still turned, said quietly, "It's... It's like you came back from the dead." Finally, Saphira turned her head, making Sonic feel a bit guilty when he saw her tear-filled eyes. "You have no idea how much this will mean to everyone..." She turns her head again, pursing her lips and closing her eyes, "... and what it means to me."

Sonic turned her head toward his face, making her feel shocked from his actions. Sonic wipped the tears away with his thumb and soothed calmly, "It's okay, Saph." Suddenly, Saphira embraced Sonic and nuzzled her head against Sonic's chin, leaving his cheek-scales to turn from cobalt-blue to reddish-blue. "I really missed you," whimpered Saphira.

Now, Sonic was surprised at what his friend was doing. In fact, his first reaction would have been to pull away, but... something deep down inside him told Sonic not to. So instead on pulling away, however, Sonic smiled warmly as he nuzzled her head back and embracing her back, saying, "I missed you, too... Sapphire." Saphira opened her eyes and looked up at Sonic. He would only call her by her real name if he was serious.

But Saphira shrugged her shoulders. Soon, she started to purr inside Sonic's embrace. Sonic sat on his hind legs. He began to wrap his arms around Saphira's waist, also emitting a deep purr.

Nearby, Tails and Knuckles saw them making hearts out of nothing. "I tell ya, Knux," whispered Tails. "This stinks!" "Hey!" snarled Knuckles angrily.

"Not you, ya hot-head!" growled Tails. "Them! Him, her. Alone..." Knuckles only saw them walking away, shoulder to shoulder.

"So? What's wrong with that?" he asked Tails.

Tails began to sing, "**_I can see what's happening_**_._" "What?" asked Knuckles. Tails kept singing, "**_And they don't have a clue._**" "Who?" Knuckles asked, looking to see who Tails was preferring to. "**_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: our trio's down to two_**_,_" explained Tails.

"Oh," said Knuckles, now understanding what was going on.

Tails continued singing, "**_The sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere. Disaster's in the air!_**"

* * *

Near a waterfall, a song plays as Sonic and Saphira have a small walk near it. They smiled as they walked around each other, taking in each other's movements. "**_Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings? The world, for once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things?_**"

The two dragons stopped at the bottom of the waterfall and began to drink out of it. While Saphira was drinking with her silvery eyes closed, Sonic looked up and sang in his head, "**_So many things to tell her, but how to make her see?_**" Sonic paused, then frowned as he continued to look at Saphira. "**_The truth about my past? Impossible!_**" Sonic sang in his head. "**_She'd turn away from me..._**"

As Saphira was drinking, she opened her eyes to observe Sonic as she sang in her head, "**_He's holding back, he's hiding._**" Saphira looks up and frowned as she continued to look at Sonic, who was staring back, smiling sheepishly, "**_But what? I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside?_**"

After Sonic was done looking at Saphira, he smirked and ran off. Saphira looked back, puzzled. Suddenly, Sonic swang in with a vine in his mouth. He jumped into the pond under the waterfall with a big splash, curled into his ball.

"**_Can you feel the love tonight?_**" As Saphira looked for the drownable Sonic in the water, the cobalt Celestial suddenly pops out of the water in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders and dragged her in, playfully. Saphira's head popped out, looking flabbergasted. Her emerald-green mane soaked and completely freaked out, Saphira climbed out and sat, trying to take in what had happened.

Sonic came out with his lime-green mane over his emerald orbs and a smirk on his face. "**_The peace the evening brings?_**" Saphira then looks at Sonic with a wicked smirk and pushed his nose, causing him to fall back into the pond as she ran off laughing. They flew through a feild, disturbing a flock of birds as they laughed happily.

For the first time in his life, Sonic just wanted to slow down a bit. He flew in Saphira's speed as she looked at him in curiosity. "**_The world, for once, in perfect harmony? With all its living things?_**"

* * *

Later that night, the two blue Celestials ran off and got into a playful tussle. The tussle turned into a fight, which suddenly had them rolling down the hill, tumbling down to the bottom. When they reached the bottom, Sonic found himself ontop of Saphira, tan belly against light brown belly. Sonic the Celestial Dragon was pinning down Saphira Scale for the first time in his life.

"**_Can you feel the love tonight?_**" Sonic laughed in victory while Saphira laughed as well. When Sonic closed his eyes, Saphira pushed his head closer to hers and licked Sonic on the nose. The cobalt Celestial stopped laughing and stared at the sapphire Celestial in surprise, touching where the washcloth-like tongue licked with the tips of his golden talons. "**_You needn't look too far..._**"

Saphira gave Sonic a seductive smile, making Sonic blush a bit as he smiles back with half-lidded eyes. "**_Stealing through the night's uncertainties. Love is where they are_**_..._" Finally, they nuzzled each other, both grinning and blushing as they do.

Saphira leaned her head and laid it on Sonic's neck when they embraced each other. "**_And if he feels the love tonight, in the way I do_**_..._" Saphira sang aloud from it. She felt the warm paws of Sonic's gently grasping the sides of her head. He held her head so Sonic could see Saphira's face. He affectionately brushed her mane from Saphira's gray eyes.

Sonic sang gently, "**_It's enough for this restless wanderer_**_..._" The two blue Celestial Dragons sang together, "**_Just to be... with you_**_..._" "Sapphire?" said Sonic. "Yeah?" asked Saphira, wondering what Sonic was about to say that was important.

The cobalt Celestial leaned his snout to the sapphire Celestial's left cat-like ear and cooed in it, "... I love you. Always have, always will." Saphira laid her head against his neck, "I love you, too, Sonic." Sonic blushed so much, his cheeks were almost about to catch on fire.

They leaned their faces toward each other, until they were touching each others nose. Then, they closed the gap between their lips and kissed passionately. Their forked tongues, rough and rubbery, danced together as they kissed. Saphira wrapped her front arms around Sonic's neck as Sonic wrapped one arm on her waist and the other behind her head (A/N: Everybody go "Awww." You know you want to).

Yes, when they were dragonets, they would try to just stay friends but not fall in love like Ito said they would. But now... they just didn't care anymore. The two Celestials were in love, _very _much in love indeed. Ito was right...

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails and Knuckles were looking from a different set of bushes, seeming sad as they continued watching the couple as the song came to an end. "**_And if he falls in love tonight_****,**" sang Tails. Knuckles sniffed loudly. "**_It can be assumed_**_-_" Tails hugged Knuckles as he cried. Knuckles sighed and sang, "**_His carefree days with us are history_**_._"

They sang together, "**_In short, our pal is doomed_**_..._" The two dragons looked at each other and cried out in full force. The two just feel like they lost their best friend to one _big_ power. And what was that power, reader? It was the power... of love.


	4. He Lives In You

The new couple then went to a river after having a great time together. "So? Whatcha think?" Sonic asked his new love with a smile. "This place is great, huh?" Saphira shrugged her shoulders, "It's beautiful, I guess."

Then, returning the subject at hand, Saphira looked at Sonic in concern, "But I still don't get it, Sonic. If you've been alive all this time, then why haven't you gone back to Dragon's Heart?" Sonic was rather concerned, but for a different reason. He dared not to explain the true reason why he hadn't gone back. So he decided to make something up and hoped to himself that it would put an end to the subject.

"Well," Sonic began as he got into a hammock out of vines, leaves, and grass, "I just wanted to be by myself, get what I mean? Live my life to the fullest and it turned out great! It worked out awesome, lemme tell ya!" It seemed that even he was trying to convince himself of his fib, next to convincing Saphira of it.

"Sonic, we _really_ need you back home," Saphira pleaded, her voice cracking as though barely under control. Sonic scoffed as he shook his head, "No one needs me." "Yes," Saphira slightly began to growl. "We do. You're the Ki-"

"No!" said Sonic. "Saphira, we've already been through with this. I'm not the King of Dragons, Vorpent is." Saphira sighed as she put her paw on Sonic's tail-blade.

"Sonic," she said, "Vorpent let the Death dragons take control over Dragon's Heart." "**WHAT?!**" Sonic exclaimed in shock, whipping his head to Saphira. Some of the same Death dragons, who threatened to kill him if he dared to return, have taken over by permission of Vorpent?

"E-Everything is destroyed! There's no food, no water, no shelter. Sonic, if you don't do something soon, lots of dragons will die!" Saphira pleaded frantically. "Saph, I... I can't go back," said Sonic.

"Why?" growled Saphira loudly and upset. She couldn't believe that the cobalt Celestial she had become to love had just refused to do the right thing by taking back what was rightfully his. "You wouldn't understand, Saphira," grimly said Sonic as he got off the hammock. "What wouldn't I understand?!" snarled Saphira.

"No, no, no," said Sonic hastily, trying to forget the whole matter. "It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata." "Pardon?" asked Saphira, confused with what Sonic said.

"Hakuna Matata," explained Sonic. "It's something I learned when I first came to this place. Look, bad things happen-" "Sonic!" snarled Saphira.

"- and there's nothin' you can _do _about it," Sonic finished, a bit irritated. "So _why_ bother?" "Because it's you responsibility!" snarled Saphira very seriously. Sonic had started to walk on a log, but Saphira had trotted back up to him, blocking him. Sonic bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Well, what about _you_, Saph?! _You_ left, did ya?!" snarled Sonic, now more annoyed. "_I_ left to find help!" snarled Saphira. "And I found you! Don't you understand?!

"You're our _only_ hope!" growled Saphira. Sonic looked away, his emerald orbs closed. He sighed out two puffs of smoke, one from each of his nostrills. He glared at the river, "Well, sorry, Saph."

Saphira couldn't believe it and she expresses it sadly, "What in the name of Draco has happened to you? You're not the Sonic I remember. He was too eager to be king." Sonic turned his head at Saphira, "Guess what? You're right; I'm not.

"_Now_ you happy?" Sonic snapped angrily. "No," scoffed Saphira, upset. "Just disappointed." "Ya know what?" Sonic remarked at Saphira as he began to fly away. "You're startin' to sound like my father."

"Good," snarled Saphira as she sat on her hind legs and crossed her arms. "Least one of us does." That snapped Sonic about that comment about his father. His ears perked up and folded backwards as he began to growl harshly. He bared his teeth, his gums showing, and snarled.

Sonic turned around and was going to show Saphira a thing or two. "Listen!" he bellowed angrily. "You think you can just show up outta nowhere and tell me how to live my life?! You don't even know what I've been through!"

"I would if you'd just _tell_ me!" snarled Saphira, just as angry. "Fur-get it!" yelled Sonic as he zoomed away. "Fine!" snapped the sapphire Celestial. She turned her head in disgust.

* * *

During the night, Sonic paced back and forth in the feild, thinking about the argument with Saphira. He may have lost her just when he started to fall for her but he had no choice. Sonic couldn't just tell her why he really left and didn't come back. "She's wrong," he said to himself. "Can't go back.

"Even if I did, what would it prove anyway?" Sonic ranted to himself. "Won't change anything. You can't change the past." Sadly, he looked up at the stars in the night sky. He yelled at the new star of the Kings of Dragons constellation, "You said you'd always be there for me, dad!"

Sadly, he said calmly, "But... you're not. And it's 'cause of me. It's my fault. All... my fault." With a sob, Sonic curled into a ball to hide his sorrow.

Sonic cried for about a minute when a shadow blocked the moonlight. Sonic's ears perked up as he uncurled from his ball to hear better. He heard wings flapping and looked up. Her saw a group of stars moving toward him. Wait... stars don't just fly right toward you.

He heard some chanting and it went like this... "**_Asante sana! _****_Squash banana!_****_We we Usiku-Bawa! _****_Mi mi apana!_**"

Sonic looked up and saw a purplish-black Night-Wing landing. It wore shaman garments and paint on her face, arms, chest, and wings. Small white scales were scattered underneath her black wings, making them look like the starry sky. She held a staff with a yellow Celestial, a purple Night Fury, a green Earth Dragon, a blue Spiritual, an orange Zippleback, a white Boneknapper, a gray Deadly Nadder, a red Monstrous Nightmare, and a black Baruki carved on it. It was Bright Fire the Night-Wing.

Sonic groaned as he rolled his eyes, getting anoyed by Bright Fire's chanting. Of course, Sonic only met her when he was born so Sonic didn't know who Bright Fire was. Sonic ran off, but the Night-Wing wouldn't let him go so easily. She smirked as she spread her starry wings.

* * *

The nineteen year-old Celestial landed and laid down on a log across a river. He looked down to his reflection with a sigh. Sonic now just wanted to be alone. He made a sad noise inside his throat as he looked at his reflection. Then, a rock broke his reflection by being thrown in it.

That caught Sonic's attention. But when he heard the chanting again, Sonic groaned with annoyence as he saw Bright Fire in a tree, chanting away. Sonic growled with annoyence. This has got to stop!

"C'mon, can you cut it out already?" Bright Fire made a small squeal as she landed, "Can't cut it out. It groooowws right back!" Sonic groaned as he walked away from the chanting Bright Fire. To his dismay, Bright Fire followed him, chanting the annoying song.

Sonic stopped walking and snapped in the Night-Wing's face, "Stop! Will you please just shut up?!" Immediately, Bright Fire zipped her lips and bent her head down. Sonic sat down with his arms crossed. Five seconds of silence, Sonic was about to apologize for his behavior when...

"**_Asante sana! Squash banana! We we Usiku-Bawa! Mi mi apana!_**" Bright Fire continued singing softly under her breath.

Sonic rolled his eyes and dug his head into his paw. Bright Fire sang a bit louder and Sonic inturrupted, "Who are you?!" Bright Fire stopped and turned her head toward Sonic. She sighed out a puff of smoke and smirked. "The question is..." she said, "... _who are you?_"

Sonic, startled about the Night-Wing's question, thought about it and sighed sadly. "I thought I knew," he said, "but now I'm not so sure." "Well," grinned Bright Fire, "_I_ know who you are! Come here." She whispered softly, "It's a secret..."

Sonic was still unsure of the Night-Wing. Bright Fire waved her paw toward him and to her, motioning Sonic to come closer. Sonic stayed still and Bright Fire looked away, pouting and stabbing her staff into the ground impatiently. Sonic slowly walked closer and flickered his ear to her snout. She smirked, putting her paw to her mouth to his ear.

A silence came in for five seconds until...

**_ASANTE__ SANA!_**" roared Bright Fire. "**YAAAAHHHH!**" Sonic shrieked as he leaped backwards, holding his ear. "**_SQUASH BANANA! WE WE USIKU-BAWA!_**"

Bright Fire laughed of her humor while Sonic rubbed his sore ear. Sonic yelled, "_What the heck is that supposed to mean anyway?!_" Bright Fire chuckled, "It means you're a Night-Wing and I am not." Bright Fire smiled creepily as Sonic walked toward the Night-Wing.

"I think you twisted your horns too tight," said Sonic. Bright Fire swiftly put her paw in Sonic's face, exclaiming, "Wrong!" Sonic raised an eyebrow as Bright Fire explained, "I'm not the one who's confused. _You_ don't even _know_ who you _are._"

Sonic rolled his cat-like eyes. He said sarcastically, "And I suppose _you_ know?" Bright Fire replied without hesitation, "Sure do. You're _Coal-Claw's boy_."

Sonic's eyes widened at the remark. He stepped back a bit in shock. He raised a talon to Bright Fire and shook it, "Y-You knew... my father?" "**CORRECTION!**" Bright Fire shrieked, her paw on Sonic's nose. She smiled at Sonic, removing her paw, "... I _know_ your father."

Sonic sighed sadly. If this Night-Wing _knew_ Coal-Claw, she probably did not know about the stampede. "Hate ta tell you this, but..." Sonic said, "... my father died a long time ago." "Nope!" corrected Bright Fire. Sonic's ears perked up and looked at the purplish-black dragon with a face of surprise.

"Wrong again!" laughed Bright Fire. "He's alive! Come, I'll show you!" She spread her long wings and was about to take off when she turned her head to Sonic and said seriously, "Trust in old Bright Fire. She _knows_ what she's talking about."

Sonic nodded nervously. Bright Fire smirked and leaped into the air. Sonic followed as well, surprised to see that the shaman Night-Wing could fly fast. Suddenly, she dove to the forest. Sonic dove as well and lost her. "Don't dawdle, hurry up!" shrieked Bright Fire's voice.

Sonic looked at a branch and saw Bright Fire on crouched on it. She ran off. "Hey, wait up!" yelled Sonic. Bright Fire laughed as poor Sonic struggled to keep up with the fast Night-Wing. This went on for a while until...

"Stop!" Bright Fire said, holding her paw right in front of Sonic's snout. This resulted Sonic stopping where he was and to make a tire screech. Bright Fire hissed, "Shh..." She took out her staff and removed some reeds. She motions the true king to move between them.

Sonic was shaking with anticipation to see his father agin and Bright Fire shushed him again. "Look down there," she instructed. Sonic looked into a small area and was alarmed when he saw a figure in it. But after looking at it again, he saw only his reflection in a small pond.

"Bright Fire," Sonic sighed in disappointment. So his father was dead after all. "That's... not my father. It's just my dang reflection!" "No," said Bright Fire, calmly.

She points to the water again with a black talon, "Look harder." Sonic did and heard some singing from the voices he heard when he was a dragonet, "**_Ingonyama nengw' enemabala. Ingonyama nengw' enemabala._**" Sonic looked up and saw Bright Fire about to sing with the voices.

"**_Night,_**" Bright Fire sang, "**_and the spirit of life... calling. Mamela, iyo. And a voice, just the fear of a child... answers. Iyo, mamela, iyo..._**"

Suddenly, Bright Fire roared to the Kings of Dragons constellation, "**_Ubu khosi bo khokho!_**"A chorus of familiar and anceint voices sang, "**_We ndodana ye sizwe_ _sonke!_**"

Bright Fire whipped her head back down at the staring Sonic, "**_Wait!_**" Sonic looked back into his reflection and stared hard at it. "**_There's no mountain too great,_**" he heard the Night-Wing sing. "**_Hear these words and have faith. Oh whoa..._**

"**_Have faith,_**" Bright Fire sang. Soon, the voices became louder and louder, "**_Hele hey memala. Hele hey memala. Hele hey memala._**"

Sonic then began to notice that his reflection in the water was changing into another dragon that looked very familiar as ripples formered. The blue scales turned black, the green eyes turned yellow, the lime mane turned to walnut. The seven black shark-fin shapped spikes that ran down from the mane and to the tail struck Sonic like a hammer as well as the white markings. Coal-Claw's image had replaced Sonic's reflection. "**_He lives in you,_**" sang Bright Fire as Sonic's eyes widened.

"**_He lives in me. He watches over everything we see. Into the water, into the truth, in your reflection... He lives in you..._**"

"_Sonic..._" boomed a voice. Sonic didn't hear it and so it said again, "_Sonic!_" The true king looked up and saw a star falling toward him. Sonic stood back and the star became an orange smoke, "Father?" Then, it became into a famliar figure in the clouds of who he had not seen in eleven years: his own father, the past King Coal-Claw of Dragons.

Coal-Claw's image appeared ghostly at first, but soon got color and life-like. "_Sonic, you have forgotten me..._" Coal-Claw rumbled in disappointment. "What?" asked Sonic. He stammered, "N-no! How could I?"

Coal-Claw continued, his deep voice booming, "_You have forgotten who you are and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Sonic. You are more than what you have become. You _must _take your place in the Circle of Life as King of Dragons._"

Sonic was seeming to be bathed in a golden light, his face in a mixture of awe, fear, and sadness. Sonic then noticed that his scales were turning a Brilliant-Gold, his eyes were now a Candyapple-Red. When his eyes glowed for a short moment, Sonic now had a Carrot-Orange mane and tail-feathers and Pearly-White horns and spikes. His trademark spikes flared up and turned gold, his talons were now shining like the sun.

Sonic was amazed at his new form, in fact his most powerful form, but he was still concerned about the matter at hand (Er, paw). He looked at his father's image, which was beginning to fade away. "But how can I go back? I'm not who I used to be!" Sonic pleaded, hoping his father would give him an answer.

Coal-Claw answered distantly, "_Remember who you are. You are _my _son, and the one... true... King!_" "**_He lives in you!_**" sang Bright Fire. "**_Hele hey mala. Hele-_**" sang the voices.

"**_He lives in me!_**" Bright Fire and the voices sang. "**_He watches over everything we see. Into the water, into the truth, in your reflection... He lives in you..._**"

"_Remember who you are..._" Coal-Claw said, now turning back into the orange smoke and flying back to the Kings of Dragons constellation. It left behind eight, glowing diamonds (These are the Dragon Diamonds we mentioned earlier), which had absorbed up Sonic's power and turned him back to his normal form. "No!" cried Sonic, hopelessly to the smoke. "Please! Don't leave me!"

"_Remember..._" Coal-Claw's voice echoed. The large smoke had turned back into a star and returned to its place in the constellation. "Father!" Sonic shrieked. "_Remember..._" Coal-Claw said again. "Don't leave me..." Sonic said sadly, knowing that it was too late.

Soon, Coal-Claw's image disappeared, leaving Sonic alone (except for an amused Bright Fire) in the feilds. There was only a cloud left of where his father was, with the wind going through the grass restlessly. "So!" Bright Fire exclaimed. "What was that?!" Bright Fire got to Sonic's side and sat down.

She laughed as she continued, "The weather- Phah! Very peculiar, don'cha think?" Sonic sighed, grabbing onto the diamonds that held the power inside of him. He knew that his father was right: he had to go back and take his rightful place, but he was still unsure.

"Yeah," Sonic said, looking at Bright Fire with a frown. "Guess the winds are changin'." "Ah, change is good," nodded Bright Fire. "Yeah," agreed Sonic, "but it ain't easy. I know what I gotta do, but... going back means facing my past."

Sonic sat down, shamefully, "And I'm too scared to confront it." Suddenly, _CLONK! _"Yooooow!" yelped Sonic as he felt a sharp pain whaking the back of his head. He looked and saw the culprit with the First Ones Staff.

"Fetchefumop," grumbled Sonic, rubbing his head. "What was that for?!" Bright Fire shrugged her shoulders as she said in a bored tone, "Eh, it doesn't matter. It's in the past." (A/N: She's gotta point, ya know.)

Sonic rubbed his head vigorously to soothe the pain. "Well, yeah," agreed Sonic as he checked for blood, "but it still hurts!" Bright Fire put her paw on Sonic's shoulder, "Ah, yes. The past _can_ hurt, but you can either _run_ from it, or..." Bright Fire exclaimed as she swung her staff at Sonic's head again, "... _learn_ from it!"

Luckily, Sonic saw the staff coming and ducked his head in the nick of time. Bright Fire laughed as she stabbed her staff to the ground. "You see?" she asked. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Sonic smirked mischieviously. He said, "Well, the first thing on my To-Do list..." Sonic leant foreward to the staff, leaving Bright Fire confused. Sonic finished, exclaiming, "... is to take that stick of yours!"

Suddenly, Sonic snatched the staff, to Bright Fire's horror. Sonic ran around with the stick in his paw and was being chased by Bright Fire, who was shouting, "Not the stick! Gimme the stick back!" Sonic threw the staff back to Bright Fire, who caught it and was glaring at Sonic. She saw him collecting the diamonds that held his power under his back scales and was preparing to fly away.

"Hey-bo!" Bright Fire yelled before Sonic could fly away at sonic-speed. "Where're ya goin'?!" Sonic smirked and exclaimed happily, "I'm goin' back! What else?!"

Bright Fire's heart lifted with hope, "Good, go! Back to your kingdom where you belong!" Sonic flew up and twirled playfully around Bright Fire, who was laughing. "Godspeed, young prince, and good luck!" she shouted. "Thank you, Bright Fire!" shouted back Sonic.

Sonic thrashed himself around happily as the past Kings of Dragons popped up. "**_He lives in you!_**" they roared. "**_Hele halamela! He lives in me!_**"

Sonic flew around the Kings of Dragons happly as they sang, "**_Hele halamela! He watches over!_**" Bright Fire sang, "**_Oh, he watches over!_**" "**_Everything we see!_**" the Kings and Bright Fire sang. "**_Into the water, into the truth, in your reflection!_**"

The Kings sang, "**_He lives in yooouuu!_**" Bright Fire roared as Sonic felt his diamonds powers rushing, "**_Iyo! Iyoooooo!_**" "**_He lives in you!_**" roared Sonic's male ancestors. Sonic stood and his hind legs and shouted, "**_Oh, oh, oh! Oh, he lives in me!_**"

"**_He watches over!_**" roared the Kings. "**_He watches over!_**" sang Sonic. "**_Everything we see!_**" the Kings roared. "**_Everything we see-heee!_**" Sonic sang.

"**_Into the water!_**" the Kings and Bright Fire sang. "**_Into the water!_**" sang Sonic. "**_Into the truth! In your reflection!_**" roared the Kings of the Past.

"**_In my reflection!_**" Sonic sang. He was taking off when the Kings and Bright Fire roared, "**_He lives in YOOUUUU!_**" The Kings disappeared and turned into stars of the constellation. Bright Fire smiled, knowing that her job was done. The constellation moved and followed the speeding Sonic, who was going to make his delayed return...

* * *

_Asante Sana: _Thank you very much

_We We Usiku-Bawa: _You're a Night-Wing

_Mi Mi Apana: _And I'm not!

_Ubu khosi bo khokho!:_ _This is the throne for our ancestors!_

_We ndodana ye sizwe sonke!: _Oh, son of the nation!

* * *

**Here's another chapter. It's another Lion King Musical song: He Lives In You. Please read, review, and love.**


	5. Sonic's Return

In the jungle, Tails and Knuckles were sleeping and snoring loudly. Tails was curled into a ball on Knuckles' belly, who was clutching his two tails. The red Grapple Grounder mumbled in his sleep, "Gimme that snapper." As they slept peacefully, another dragon tapped on the Night Fury's shoulder. She hissed softly, "Hey, wake up, will ya?"

Tails mumbled as he turned his head to the dragon. As he opened his icy-blue eyes and stared into the slivery-gray eyes. Immediately freaking out, Tails screamed. This resulted Knuckles to wake and to yelp as well.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Saphira. "It's okay! It's alright! It's only me!"

Calming down a bit and panting, Tails walked up to Saphira. He growled, "Don't _ever_ do that again! Celestials... _oi!_" Saphira rolled her eyes and asked to the furry and scaly Fury, "Have you seen Sonic?" Tails put his furry, white paw on his nose as he looked at Saphira, "I thought he was with _you_!"

"Well..." Saphira said, remembering the argument with Sonic. She deeply regretted that argument. "He was," she said. "But now, I can't find him. Where is he?"

A laughter filled the air. The three dragons looked up and saw Bright Fire playfully flying around them. "Well, you certainly won't find him here!" she exclaimed. Bright Fire hovered in the air and bowed her head, saying the four words Saphira wanted to hear, "_The King has returned._"

Saphira looked down, full of disbelief and happiness. "I can't believe this. He's gone back!" she said, lifting her head to the Fury. Tails' ears/horns perked up.

"'Gone back?'" the Fury asked. He looked up at the sky, "Whaddya-" He cut off when he saw that the purplish-black Night-Wing had disappeared. "Hey!" Tails yelled. "What in the name of Strike the Night Fury is goin' on?!

"Who the heck is that Night-Wing?!" Tails said as he motioned the spot where Bright Fire left. "Sonic's gone back to challenge Vorpent!" told Saphira excitedly, ignoring Tails. "Who?" asked the puzzled Tails. "Vorpent," answered Saphira.

"Venomous Vorpent? Where?!" yelped Knuckles, looking at the ground for a small and yellow dragon. Saphira looked at the bright red Grounder and paused a bit. She stared at him blankly, only blinking a few times.

Shaking her head, the sapphire Celestial said, "No, no, no. Vorpent's his uncle." "The Night-Wing's his uncle?!" Tails exclaimed, extremely confused. "No!" Saphira growled, frustrated. "I mean, that Sonic has gone back to Dragon's Heart to challenge his uncle, Vorpent, to take his place as King of Dragons!"

Tails and Knuckles looked at each other without moving their heads, then looked back understanding... well, try to, anyway. "Oooohhhh..." they said in unison.

* * *

It took him a long time to fly through Sand-Wing Desert, but Sonic's determination to do what's right kept him flying at full speed. Soon, the cobalt Celestial landed at the lip of a cliff and saw in horror of what used to be his home. Saphira wasn't exaggerating.

The last time he was here, everything was full of life. Green grass were tall as fat and clean rivers flowed fast. The skies were like blue Deadly Nadder scales with cotton clouds scattered on them. But this... this was like going back to the Seadragonus Graveyard!

The ground was broken and lifeless. The fat rivers were now drained and dirty. The skies were now gray with black clouds scattered, seeming like it was going to rain. Bones were everywhere, the trees were either burned to stumps or cur down.

Seeing Draco's Home in this state had put a combined look of fury and determination on Sonic's face. "Hey, Sonic! Wait up!" a female voice yelled. Sonic turned his head around and saw Saphira landing and walking towards him. She looked at their home and asked sadly, "It's awful, isn't it?"

Sighing sadly, Sonic shook his head and said, "I didn't want to believe you... but now I do." "So what made you come back?" the sapphire Celestial asked. The cobalt answered, "I finally got some sense into me." He chuckled a bit, pointing to the spot where Bright Fire's staff had hit, "And I got the bump to prove it."

He then said seriously, "Besides, this is _my_ kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?" Saphira stood besides Sonic and said, full of confidence, "I will, of course." Sonic then gave her a toothy smirk and teased her a little, "It's gonna be dangerous, ya know."

Saphira then asked, quoting him when he was a dragonet, "Danger? Hah! I laugh in the face of danger! Ha, ha, ha!" "I don't see anything funny 'bout this," a voice said.

The two Celestials turned their heads and saw a frowning Tails and a smirking Knuckles landing. "T-2! Knux!" Sonic exclaimed. "What're you guys doin' here?"

"At your service, my liege," said Knuckles, lowering his head and spreading his front legs apart in a respectful bow. Rolling his eyes, Tails walked up to the ledge and observed the view. Not liking it, he said, "We're gonna fight your uncle... for _this?!_" Sonic sighed, knowing what the two-tails Night Fury was talking about.

"Yes, Tails," Sonic answered. "I know it's bad now, but this is my home." Tails then mumbled under his breath, "Well, talk 'bout your fixer-upper, I'll tell you that much." He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well Blue Blur, if this deal is _that_ important to you, me n' Knuckles are with ya 'till the end." Knuckles nodded in agreement as Tails bowed.

Sonic smiled at the two and the four dragons looked over the ledge again. They flew towards the once majestic kopje, knowing that they had some work to do.

* * *

The heroes sneaked around the kopje and arrived at the edge of a wall. Looking from behind a boulder, they saw countless Death dragons sleeping lazily. Tails groaned, "Death Dragons. Oh, how I hate Death Dragons." Tails whispered into Sonic's ox-like ear, "So what the plan for gettin' past those guys?"

Sonic then answered with no hesitation, "Live bait." Tails nodded, not knowing what he said, "Good idea." Suddenly, his blue eyes widened as he realized what Sonic said. "_Heeeey..._" Tails said with a look of terror at Sonic.

"C'mon, Tails," Sonic persuaded. "You n' Knuckles have to create a distraction." Saphira nodded in agreement. Tails growled sarcastically, "Well, whaddya want me ta do? Dress a drag n' do a hula?"

Sonic's green eyes widened with shock. He then turned his head to Tails and gave him an evil smirk. Tails realized what he said and didn't like that look at all.

"Oh, no..." he said. (**A/N:** Next part is my favorite!)

* * *

Suddenly, the Death Dragons snapped their eyes open and whipped their heads to the source of drums playing. Surprisingly, there was Tails dressed up as a hula girl (**A/N:** Tails' outfit is a pink flower next to his ear, a green grass skirt, rainbow flower necklace, and a coconut bra). Knuckles was dressed as a stuffed hog, apple and all.

Tails yelled before he did the hula around Knuckles, "**LUAU!"**

"**_If your hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat. Eat my buddy, Knuckles, 'cause he's a treat,_**" he sang around Knuckles. "_**C'mon down n' dine on this tasty swine. All ya gotta do is get in line.**_"

"Kill 'em!" a Chinese Fireball ordered sharply, after a moment of pause from Tails and Knuckles. Drooling hungrily, the Death Dragons licked their chops as they walked towards them. They weren't planning on eating on only Knuckles, they were planning to eat Tails too.

"_**Aaaaare ya achin'-**_" Tails sang, whipping his front arms in the air. Knuckles took the apple out his mouth and sang, "**_Yup, yup, yup!_**" "_**- fooooorrrr some bacon?**_" Tails finished. "_**Yum, yum, yum!**_" Knuckles sang as he winked.

The Grounder was signaling for Sonic and Saphira, who were both amused at what the two were doing, to walk behind the Death Dragons. The blue Celestials snuck around the Death Dragons and near to the kopje as the Death Dragons surrounded Tails and Knuckles. "_**Heeeee's a big Grounder!**_" Tails continued nervously. "_**Yup, yup!**_" Knuckles sang. "_**You could be a big one too!**_" Tails finished.

The Fury and the Grounder sang in unison, "_**Oi!**_"

By now, the distraction had worked and the Death Dragons had surrounded the two. Tails and Knuckles screamed and they ran off with the Death Dragons on their tails.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Sonic and Saphira got by Vorpent's henchmen, they arrives at the bottom of the collosal castle. Sonic whispered to Saphira, "Saph, go find my mother and rally the Dragon Councile." Looking determined, he hissed, "I'll look for Vorpent." The sapphire Celestial/Spiritual hybrid nodded as she left to do so.

Sonic began to make his way up the cryptic castle. He looked around to find the night-black Celestial that was his uncle. He didn't have to search for long, though... "**STORM-FLYYYY!**" Vorpent roared, who seemed more overweight, grotesque and wearing his black cape with golden linnings, from where he was at on the castle.

Sonic softly gasped and stopped to watch this. A ruby-red Celestial with ivory horns and feathers ascends the steps of the castle to where Vorpent was. Sonic recognized her as his dear mother, Storm-Fly. Not afraid, Storm-Fly continued to walk toward Vorpent. The remaining Death dragons, who didn't chase Tails and Knuckles, growled and snapped at her heels a few meters back, trying to make her go faster. Storm-Fly merely glared at them.

"_Until Saphira comes, Stormy,_" Storm-Fly thought as she continued to ascend. "_Just wait a little longer until Saphira comes with help. Wait a little longer..._" She finally arrived at Vorpent and stood still in front of her late husband's brother. "Yes, Vorpent?" she sighed with a frown.

"Where is your hunting party?" Vorpent asked angrily as he paced back and forth in front of Storm-Fly. "They're not doing their job." Storm-Fly sighed again, trying to keep her anger in control, "Vorpent, there is no food. The herds and flocks have moved on."

"No!" Vorpent growled. "You're just not looking hard enough!" Storm-Fly exclaimed, upset, "It's _over_, Vorpent! There is _nothing_ left!"

She sighed as she added, "We only have _one _choice: we must leave Draco's Home." "We are staying right here!" snapped Vorpent as he turned back angrily. "Then you have sentenced us all to death!" Storm-Fly snarled, completely upset. Vorpent leaned his snout to Storm-Fly's ear and hissed, "... Then, so be it!"

The red and white Celestial gasped in horror. "Y-You can't do that," she said in shock and disgust of Vorpent's decision. "I'm the King of Dragons," reminded Vorpent. "I can do whatever I want!" Storm-Fly snarled softly, "If you were half of King _Coal-Claw_, you would nev-"

She never got to finish. When Storm-Fly said her mate's name, that enraged Vorpent. The black Celestial whipped around and slashed Storm-Fly in the face with his eye-sharp talons, knocking her to the ground. "I am _ten_ times better than Coal-Claw _ever_ was!" Vorpent roared furiously at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, the dragons heard a sonic-blasting shriek, which made them look up in shock, "**VORPEEEENT!**"

Vorpent gasped in shock and horror as he saw a familiar figure on an edge. There, on the ledge, was none other than... Sonic!


	6. The Truth Revealed

After a split second, Sonic leapt out and went to his mother's aid. Seeing his mother getting hit like that, Sonic couldn't just let this go on anymore. As everyone else was shocked, Vorpent was understandably frightened. He whimpered as he backed away from Sonic and the fallen Storm-Fly, "C.C.? No, you're dead!"

Because of the darkness and the shark fin-shapped spikes, Vorpent had mistaken Sonic for Coal-Claw. Sonic, who had ignored Vorpent, arrived at Storm-Fly's side. He nuzzled his nose on his mother's snout. Looking up at Sonic and her vision very foggy, she could only see the silhouette of the dragon. Seeing the familiar spikes, she said, "Coal-Claw?"

Sonic shook his head, "No, mother. It's me, Sonic." Storm-Fly's vision focused and she saw her dragonet for the first time in eleven years. "Sonic?" she asked. Storm-Fly smiled as she recognized the cobalt scales and emerald eyes.

"Y-You're alive? But how can that-" Storm-Fly said. "That'll be explained in a while," inturrupted Sonic. "But that doesn't matter now; I'm back home."

"Sonic?" asked Vorpent, surprised to see the nineteen year-old Celestial he had presumed dead for years. He calmed down and managed to get back in form with a fake smile, "_Soniiic!_ I'm just a little surprised to see you..." He glared up at three specific Death-Bringers, "... alive!"

Razorthorn the Daydream, Nose-Horn the Driller, and Red the Serpent gulped nervously as they went back into the shadows to hide. Storm-Fly stood up and looked at Sonic with pride, knowing that this was the help Saphira had brought, as her son went up to the false one, who was still furious at what Vorpent did. He snarled, "Gimme _one_ good reason why I shouldn't _rip_ you ta shreds!"

"Ah, Sonic," said Vorpent nervously and apoligetically as he backed away and Sonic walked toward him. Sonic had backed him against a wall. "The pressures of ruling Dragon Home-" "- are no longer yours," inturrupted Sonic. "Stand down, Vorpent."

Vorpent smiled innocently as he stammered, "Oh, oh, ye- Well, I would, heh, naturally, I assure you, heh- However, there's just one itsy-bitsy, little problem." He pointed above his head, "You see them?"

Daydreams, Serpents, Dervishes, Rollers, Drillers, Fireballs, and Nightshades were standing above on the rocks, growling at Sonic.

Vorpent shrugged, "They think _I'm _king." "Well, _we_ don't!" snarled Saphira's voice. Vorpent and Sonic looked and saw Saphira with all the Dragon Council. Saphira narrowed her silvery eyes as she snarled, "Sonic is the rightful king."

"The choice is yours, Vorpent," Sonic snarled, holding out his fist. "Either stand down 'n I'll give you part of the land. **OR**!" Sonic swiftly flexed out his sharp, golden talons in front of Vorpent's face threateningly, "... You fight for the throne."

Vorpent, who was definitely not worthy of fighting, had one trick up his sleeve. One he had been saving just in case Sonic, even though he highly doubted it, did return alive. He began to walk around his nephew. "Oh," tusked Vorpent as he shook his head. "Must this _always_ end in violence?

"I, of all people, hate to be the one responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Sonic?" Vorpent said as he began prying his paws through his chest. "That's not gonna work, Vorpent!" Sonic snapped, though what Vorpent said was weakening him emotionally. "I've put that all behind me."

Vorpent, seeing his plan was working, smirked. "But what about your faithful subjects?" asked Vorpent, pointing to Saphira and the Dragon Council. "Have _they_ put it behind _them?_" Saphira hissed, "Sonic, what is he talking about?" She was now curious to know as this meant the whole reason why Sonic left and never returned to Dragon's Heart.

"Oh!" exclaimed Vorpent, putting his paw to his lips in shock. He removed the paw, "You mean you haven't told them our little secret yet?" Vorpent smirked as he said in devious delight, "Well, Sonic. Now's your chance to tell them."

"Tell them," ordered Vorpent. "Tell them who was responsible for _Coal-Claw's death!_" The Dragon Council, Saphira, and Storm-Fly were taken by surprise when they heard Vorpent say this. They turned to Sonic curiously, expecting an answer from him. He seemed to be trying to keep silent.

Finally, with a sad sigh, Sonic stepped forward and did something completely unexpected. "I..." he began. He sighed again, looking down, "... I am." The other dragons gasped in shock.

As the Dragon Council and Saphira looked at Sonic in shock, Storm-Fly walked up to her only son. She couldn't believe this. Not yet. "It's not true," she said. "Please tell me this isn't true!"

Sonic couldn't bear to look at his mother's green eyes. He closed his own and turned his head away slightly as he said regretfully, "I'm sorry, but... it's true." "You see?! He admits it! Murderer!" Vorpent roared as a flash of lightning crashed behind his head to punctuate his line.

"No!" protested Sonic, trying to call back his anger. "I was only a dragonet, it was an accident!" "Well, if it wasn't for you, Coal-Claw would still be alive!" Vorpent growled as he circled Sonic. "It's your fault he's dead! Do you deny it?"

"No..." said Sonic, weakened by his uncle's accusations. "Then... you're... _guilty!_" Vorpent snarled severely. "No, I'm not a murderer!" exclaimed the terrified Sonic. Vorpent and the Death dragons were starting to back up Sonic up the observation platform of the kopje.

Saphira and the others could do nothing else but stare in horror and confusion. They didn't know who to believe. "Oh, Sonic," Vorpent hissed, "you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now, everyone... knows... **WHY!**"

Sonic falls over the edge of the platform from Vorpent's roar, but he manage to use his golden talons to hang on for dear life. "Sonic!" cried Saphira in horror as she watched helplessly. Lightning struck below on the dry brambles, starting a big fire. Vorpent looked down and looked surprised.

"Well," he said. Then he chuckled, "This cer-hertainly looks... familiar. Hmmm, where have I seen this before?" He sat back as he brought a talon to his chin, looking up at the sky as he thought. "Let me think," he murmured.

Then, Vorpent said aloud, "Yes, where _have_ I seen this before?" Sonic's talons slowly scrapped the rock with a silent screech as he panted with fear. Then, Vorpent smirked as a face of realization was plastered on his face, "Ah, yes! I remember! This is just the way your father looked before he _died_."

Vorpent suddenly dug his razor-sharp talons into Sonic's tough paws, unknowing to Sonic in the same way he did to Coal-Claw many years ago, as his nephew yelped in pain. With a smirk, Vorpent then whispered to Sonic's ox-like ear, "And here's **MY** little secret." He softly hissed so only Sonic could hear him, "_I killed King Coal-Claw._" Upon hearing this, Sonic's mind went back to the memory of his father's death. He had know idea why his father fell the way he did.

After all this time, for eleven years, it wasn't Sonic's fault at all... it was Vorpent's!

In Sonic's memory, his dragonet voice when Coal-Claw was killed seemed to mix with his older one, "**NOOOOOO!**" With massive anger, Sonic suddenly Spin Dashed square into Vorpent's jaw, much to Vorpent's shock at Sonic's attack. Then, Sonic flew to the air, still curled into a spiny ball. He zoom toward Vorpent and threw him upwards, causing him to grab onto Vorpent.

Sonic fell to the ground with Vorpent in his clutches and beneath him. He crashed on the hard rock and he pinned him down. Sonic quickly put his hind feet on Vorpent's purple belly and took out his tail-blade. Sonic held it above in his right paw, ready to bring it down into Vorpent's heart while his left paw held Vorpent's throat. Vorpent looked horrified and shaken as he realized what he just did: he confessed his crime.

"**MURDERER!**" Sonic screamed. The Dragon Council, Saphira, and Storm-Fly were surprised at this sudden change. "No," whimpered Vorpent nervously. "Sonic, please!" "Tell them the truth!" snarled Sonic as he began to tighten his grip on his evil uncle's throat.

"Tru-huth?"chuckled Vorpent. "But the truth lies in the eye of the behol- gaagghhh!" Sonic began to choke him with his paw. Vorpent gagged out, "All right. All right, I'll say it!"

Sonic turned his uncle to the other dragons. He snarled, "Good, now say it!" Silence came in for the next five seconds."... I did it," quietly hissed Vorpent.

"Be more specific! And louder so they can hear you! You did what?!" Sonic shreiked, angrily. The ebony-black Celestial whimpered, "... I... k-killed..."

Suddenly, Vorpent's nostrils widened and shot out jets of dark smoke. The true murderer, with blistering fury, roared at Sonic, "... **KING COAL-CLAAAAWWW!**"

* * *

**Didn't see that one comin', did ya? Only two more chapters left and we're done with the Dragon King. I know you hate me with the cliffhanger. See ya!**


	7. The Battle For Draco's Home

Saphira and Storm-Fly, now happy that Sonic wasn't the killer but angry that it was Vorpent who killed Coal-Claw, both began to lunge toward the false king. All the anger of what they learned in all their years under Vorpent's wicked reign seemed to be fueling them. The Death dragons jumped toward Sonic and began to fight him, pitching Sonic off of Vorpent and giving the false king a chance to escape. As Sonic did his best to fight off them off, the Dragon Council joined in, attacking Vorpent's henchmen.

"**Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah!**" Suddenly, Tails and Knuckles dove in. Tails blasted a few dragons with Plasma Bolts as Knuckles wielded his sharp fists. They joined in the fight, knocking some Serpents, Drillers, and Dervishes into the air like bowling pins.

"S'cuse me. Pardon me. Hot stuff comin' through!" yelled Tails as he slapped his tails in a Serpent's face. Storm-Fly then flew into the air, electricity coming from her scales. She took a deep breath and spat out a lighting bolt from her mouth (A/N: Now, you know why she's called "Storm-Fly").

The bolt had hit a Devilish Dervish and a Fangfull Daydream. They shrieked in pain as Storm-Fly slapped her sharp tail on the Dervish's face and the Daydream's back.

Saphira was currently surrounded by Razor-Thorn, Nose-Horn, and Red. She took a deep breath and roared at the three Death dragons. The mighty roar blew them away. Saphira charged at them, snarling, "Take this, you mangy, slobbering, stupid boots!"

"Charge!" roared Dragun and Rock-Talon. Rock-Talon punched the ground, creating an earthquake and the Toxic Nightshades and the Chinese Fireballs fell into the crack. Dragun had leaped into the flames and flew back out, completely covered in flames and no burns. He roared and spat out a gooey kerosene gel flame at a Rainbow Serpent.

Night-Scale flew into the air at high speed, roaring as he did. Suddenly, he dove at super-sonic speed, a ballistic noise filling the air. At the last moment, Night-Scale delivered a huge Plasma Bomb at many Death Dragons. Then he vanished into the darkness.

Emerald-Horn had tried to Blood-Bend a Daydream and managed to suck the venom out of it. She forced the Daydream to drink it and the Daydream fell down dead.

* * *

As he Spin-Dashed a Chinese Fireball, Sonic got knocked into a wall by a Dervish. He cringed as the ripped dragon tried to bite Sonic's neck. Suddenly, with a whack of a staff, the Devilish Dervish yelped and flew away. Sonic looked up and saw a familiar Night-Wing with a staff. Bright Fire roared and jumped down to the ground.

The Chinese Fireballs snarled as they started to attack the purplish-black Night-Wing. They did but the skilled Bright Fire fought them in a kung-fu style.

She exclaimed as she knocked out the Fireballs, "Wwwa! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah!"

A black Toxic Nightshade came from behind Bright Fire but the Night-Wing hits him hard with a back-fist without looking, knocking him to the ground, "Heeyooww!"

* * *

Tails yelped as he ran off, being in hot pursuit by a snarling Nose-Horn and Razor-Thorn. The two-tailed Fury ran right into a cave in attempt to get away. Ito, who was crumbling since he was in a cage, spotted Tails upon his arrival. "Lemme out! Lemme out!" yelled Ito from his cursed cage.

"Lemme in! Lemme in!" yelled Tails as he got into the bone cage for safety. However, it looked like he wouldn't be safe as they saw Razorthor and Nose-Horn coming toward him and Ito with wicked smirks on their faces. "Ple-he-hease don't eat me," Tails began to beg. "Well, too bad!" said Nose-Horn with a grin. "We'll blast ya 'nd eat cha!" Razor-Thorn smirked as they fired up their breathes.

"Hey!" growled a voice. The Death dragons whipped their heads and saw a stern, Crimson-Red Grapple Grounder. "Problem?" asked Knuckles. "'ey, who's the Grounder?" Nose-Horn looked at Knuckles, puzzled. "You talkin' ta me?" Knuckles growled as he narrowed his amethyst eyes angrily.

"Uh oh. He called him a Grounder," yelped Tails as Ito looked concerned. Tails knew Knuckles well, and he has seen it many times before. "Are you talkin' ta _me?_" repeated Knuckles, more angrier now. "Shouldn't have done that," warned Tails as Razor-Thorn looked at Tails, confused.

"**ARE YOU TALKIN' TA ME?!**" Knuckles shouted in his most angriest tone. "Now they're in for it," chuckled Tails in amusement. "**THEY CALL ME... MISTER GROUNDER!**" Knuckles roared. The enraged Grapple Grounder bellowed his War Cry as he charged at the two nervous Death dragons with his fists curled and the barbs retracted...

* * *

Outside the cave, Streamer looked with shock inside the cave as Knuckles was beating the fudge out of Razor-Thorn and Nose-Horn. "Take that, and that!" yelled Tails from inside the cave. "Ouch, ouch! That hurts!" Nose-Horn's voice yelped.

"And more of this! And this! Don't forget this one!" snarled Knuckles's voice, beating the Driller and Daydream from inside the cave. "Take zis, you zupid..." shrieked Ito, joining in the fun.

Suddenly, the beaten-up Nose-Horn and Razor-Thorn ran out and away from the cave in fear, knocking down Streamer as they ran. The three got up and flew away. Tails, Knuckles, and the free Ito came out of the cave excited. They growled, making noises like a chant for a certain former talk show host.

* * *

Sonic, after dealing punishment to his enemies, looked around for the one who killed his father. He then saw a raven-black Celestial with a purple stomach and chest, dark red spines on his back, his horns and mane was a navy blue. His eyes were cold yellow, the pupils were slits and were barley seen. White and razor-sharp teeth peeked out of his mouth. It was Vorpent, the murderer and brother of Coal-Claw.

Vorpent made a hasty retreat on a ledge of the kopje. Sonic narrowed his green eyes angrily and chased after Vorpent while flying, being nothing but a blue blur. Vorpent wasn't going to get away with his crimes. Not this time...

* * *

**Sorry this is short but I'll see you on the next chapter for the Ultimate Fight: Sonic vs Vorpent! Peace out!**


	8. The Battle For The Throne

Vorpent ran up to the high point of the kopje, trying to escape. Upon his arrival, the raven-black Celestial stopped and gasped as he saw a sheer drop from where he was at. As being fat and old, he knew he couldn't fly and he was trapped. After catching his breath, Vorpent turned when he heard a loud snarl from behind the flames. Sonic leaped out from the flames and landed, with anger in his eyes.

With a vengeful look on his face, Sonic began to approach his uncle. Vorpent realized that he was cornered and was at Sonic's mercy. That is... if the true king had any to spare. "Murderer," hissed Sonic quietly but severly as he approached to the one who lied to him all these years.

"N-Now, now, Sonic," Vorpent begged in fear. "Please. Have mercy. I beg you."

"You don't deserve to _live_," snarled Sonic. "But, Sonic, I'm... ah... family!" Vorpent said as he gulped, very unsure of his tactic. He quickly thought up of something and said, "It's the Death-Bringers who are the real enemy. It was their fault. It was their idea!"

Unknowingly to Vorpent, Razor-Thorn the Fangfull Daydream, Nose-Horn the Driller Dragon, and Red the Rainbow Serpent had followed Vorpent and Sonic up the kopje. They had been listening intently. They were shocked upon hearing what Vorpent was saying. Then, with a look of fury and betrayel on their faces, they silently flew off, hissing and growling.

Sonic did not buy this lie as he got closer to his uncle. Every step he had closer to Vorpent, the more Vorpent had fear of his nephew. He snarled, "Why should I believe you? Everything you've ever said to me... was a _lie._"

"W-What are you going to do?" asked the desperate Vorpent. "You wouldn't kill your own uncle, would you?" Sonic glared at his father's murderer. Then, he said, "No, Vorpent... I'm not like you."

Vorpent was in relief, knowing that the blue Celestial, who was Coal-Claw's son, would not bring himself to strike Vorpent down dead. Vorpent said, "Oh, Sonic, thank you. You truly _are_ noble; I'll make this up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me, I mean anything."

Now the only sounds was the inferno cackling and the dragons breathing. Then, Sonic snarled a line Vorpent told him eleven years ago angrily, "Run... Run away, Vorpent, and **NEVER **return." Vorpent stared at Sonic in disbelief as he realized what Sonic was repeating.

The raven-black Celestial nodded, "Y-Yes." He crept away from Sonic slowly. Sonic watched at him, seeming suspicious. "Of course," said Vorpent as he walked off, looking downward as he did.

"As you wish..." Vorpent stopped at a small pile of burning rocks. Sonic didn't see it and Vorpent looked down (**A/N: **Okay, here's the part where you gotta look up for the music for the fight scene). Vorpent roared, "..._YOUR MAJESTY!_"

Without warning, Vorpent swipped the rocks at Sonic's face. Sonic yelled in pain and shock as he wiped the rocks from his eyes. This gave Vorpent the chance to attack. He gnawed on Sonic's head and forced his nephew on his back. Vorpent bit his neck and Sonic swipped a Paw of Knives at Vorpent's face, knocking him off.

Suddenly, Sonic remembered the Diamonds he had to change him to look like Draco, the First Dragon. He took them out of his hide and closed his eyes. The Diamonds leviatated and circled around Sonic in an incredible speed. They came closer and closer until... Sonic jumped into the air as a golden-yellow aura surrounded him.

Sonic's scales were now Brilliant-Gold. His mane and feathers were a Carrot-Orange and his eyes were now a Candyapple-Red. Now, he had Pearly-White horns and spikes. When his eyes glowed for a short moment, Sonic's trademark spikes flared up and turned gold, his talons were now shining like mad and still golden. Draco-Sonic glared at Vorpent, who was looking at Draco-Sonic in anger, and lunged at him.

The Battle For The Throne began when Draco-Sonic landed in front of Vorpent.

Draco-Sonic pushed Vorpent back as Vorpent tried to lunge at Draco-Sonic. The golden dragon swipped a paw at Vorpent's head, his red eyes glowing with fury. Vorpent got on his fours and stood back up on his hind legs, shaking his head. He began to use his eye-sharp talons when a golden paw with shining talons grabbed them, not seeming to care for the searing pain. Vorpent swipped his paw on Draco-Sonic's head and his nephew shrieked.

Vorpent pushed him back a little, trying to scratch Draco-Sonic's eyes out. Draco-Sonic kept avoiding the talons as he opened his mouth. Draco-Sonic belched out a yellow jet of fire with blotches of all the colors of the First Ones. It landed on Vorpent's face, causing him to roar in pain and to fall back a bit.

Vorpent spat out a fireball that was black, red, and purple. It crashed on Draco-Sonic's face, causing him to screech and fall back a bit. Vorpent threw a punch at Draco-Sonic and knocked him to the ground. Draco-Sonic looked up and saw a roaring Vorpent leaping towards him through the flames. Draco-Sonic narrowed his red eyes as he gathered up the courage he need to use Vorpent's own momentum against him.

The true king grabbed Vorpent by the throat and put his back feet under Vorpent's stomach at the very last minute. He threw the raven Celestial over the edge as he transformed back into his blue self. Vorpent continued down on his fall until he crashed at the bottom. Sonic looked over the edge.

* * *

Vorpent had survived the fall but groaned in pain as he got up. He was bleeding heavily on his face, stomach, and shoulders. His face was burned and his extremely dark-blue mane was singed as well. As Vorpent slowly stood up, he saw three familiar figures. It was Razor-Thorn, Nose-Horn, and Red who had arrived with vicious glares plastered on their faces.

"Aahh," sighed Vorpent, believing he would live and smiling. Vorpent didn't noticed angry looks on the three Death dragons' faces. Especially Red, who had a _very_ angry glare. "My freinds," purred Vorpent.

However, Vorpent's happiness was quickly replaced with confusion when Razor-Thorn chuckled, "Frie-he-hends? I thought he said we were the _enemy!_" Vorpent's face turned to fear and nervousness with his barely-seen pupils widening as he realized that the three Death dragons overheard what he said to Sonic... and misunderstood. "Yeah," remarked Nose-Horn. "That's what _I _heard."

The two turned to the Serpent, "Red?" The red Rainbow Serpent laughed, only this time in a low laugh, prior to his usual insane laughter. They began to walk threateningly towards their former leader. The Toxic Nightshades, Devilish Dervishes, Chinese Fireballs, Driller Dragons, Rainbow Serpents, Fangful Daydreams, Venomous Vorpents, and Tongue-Twisters arrived, with vengeful and hungry looks on their faces.

Razor-Thorn, Nose-Horn, and Red had told their fellow Death dragons what Vorpent had said and they were not happy at this at all. As his former henchmen surrounded him, Vorpent tried to plead them nervously, "No, l-l-l-le-le-le-le-let me explain now. No, you don't understand! No,I didn't mean for... No, no!

"Look, I'm sorry I said- No! **NOOOO!**" It was too late for Vorpent to save himself as the Death dragons piled on him and attacked him. They tore him to shreds and devoured his delicious body parts.

Vorpent's final ear-splitting scream was drowned by the Death dragons' wicked laughter. Sonic, who was watching, cringed as he watched from the cliff. Vorpent was given the chance to leave. But now the only way he'll ever leave... was by a most painful, terrifying, unimaginable, and slow death.

The battle was over...

* * *

**Wooo, that was a good fight. One more chapter and we're done. Peace out, dawg.**


	9. King Sonic of Dragons

Soon, rain was dousing the flames. After Vorpent was killed by his own henchmen, the Death dragons fled the kopje, every last one of them. The true king then came down the kopje to greet his mother, Saphira, Tails and Knuckles, and the Dragon Council. Even Ito was smiling at Sonic, at the dragonet who made a fool out of Ito. "Your majesty," he announced.

The French brown Spiritual bowed his head and Sonic smiled, bowing his head to Ito. He spotted his mother, Storm-Fly, his love, Saphira, and his friends, Tails and Knuckles. He hugged them, happily. "Thank Draco, you're alright," said Saphira while hugging him.

"Good thing you lived! You had the Dragon Diamonds!" said Tails with the Dragon Council nodding. "Awesome job usin' your fists!" grinned Knuckles. "Your father would be so proud of you, Sonic," whispered Storm-Fly, proudly as she hugged her son.

After they were done, they heard wings flapping and looked up. They saw Bright Fire the Night-Wing with a golden cloak and a silvery crown in one arm and her staff in the other. She motioned the true king up the observation platform of the kopje, which had the Dragon Diamonds lined on the edges. Sonic knew what this meant. Now that Vorpent was gone forever, he must ascend his place as King of Dragons.

Sonic nodded as he headed toward the Night-Wing. Before he went up the observation platform, the speedy Celestial hugged the purplish-black Night-Wing like his father, Coal-Claw, did to her when Sonic was born. Bright Fire smiled and hugged Sonic back. She then laid the Crown of Dragons on Sonic's head and set a cape of gold on Sonic's left arm.

Sonic nodded and walked to the base but he stopped when the Dragon Diamonds combusted into light, each turning into a First One Coal-Claw told Sonic about. The Amythist-Purple shot revealed a Night-Black Night Fury with a purple aura surrounding it; it had Navy-Blue wings and tail-fans, peircing yellow eyes, and... two tails. It was Strike, the world's first Strike dragon and Night Fury. The Ruby-Red shot showed a red Monstrous Nightmare with a flaming and red aura surrounding it; it had black markings, four legs, and brown spikes. It was Stoker, the world's first Monstrous Nightmare and Stoker dragon.

The Sapphire-Blue beam of light gave an Walnut-Brown Spiritual Dragon with a blue aura surrounding it; it had a white mane and black horns. It was Tidal, the world's first Spiritual Dragon and Tidal dragon. The Goldfish-Orange brightness was a Jade-Green Hideous Zippleback with an orange aura; it had light-gray wings, brown and zippable spikes. It was Stealth, the world's first Stealth dragon and Hideous Zippleback.

A beam of light shone Stunning-Silver and transformed into a Robin Egg-Blue Deadly Nadder; it had golden spikes and a silvery aura. It was Sharp, the world's first Deadly Nadder and Sharp dragon. A Pearly-White burst of light gave up a bone-covered Boneknapper; it had a white aura and colorful wings. It was Mystery, the world's first Boneknapper and Mystery dragon.

An Earth Dragon with a green aura and golden wings, mane, horns, and spikes exploded in an Emerald-Green beam of light. It was Boulder, the world's first Boulder dragon and Earth Dragon. The Obsidean-Black Diamond showered a black Baruki with a black aura and blood-red wings; it smiled warmly and bowed his head to prove his goodness. It was Death, the world's first Death dragon and Baruki.

And the last one came from a Brilliant-Golden Diamond, which was the largest of all. It revealed Draco, the world's first dragon and Celestial, but he looked different than the stories. In the stories Sonic had heard, Draco was described to have golden scales, an orange mane, and white horns and spikes. But he looked almost exactly like Sonic, only with red eyes and triangular spikes... he was a blue Celestial with a golden aura. "_So Celestials are supposed to be blue_!"Sonic thought.

Sonic turned to Bright Fire. The Night-Wing smiled at Sonic and nodded. She hissed, "It is time..."

Sonic bowed to his first ancestors and raised his right front paw. He stopped, still unsure of this. But slowly... he laid it on the ground of the First Ones. They immediately began to sing with powerful music and in a language even Night-Scale couldn't understand; only Bright Fire and Sonic understood. Sonic walked up to Draco, ever so majestically in the bright light and the heavy rain.

Strike and Boulder roared, "**_Ndabe zitha!_**" "**_Nkosi yethu!_**" Tidal and Stoker bellowed.

Sonic stopped and turned to the Dragon Council, his freinds, his mother, and love. They were tearing up with happiness and smiling at Sonic. They bowed their heads. Sonic smiled at them and bowed his head behind his goden cape. Mystery and Stealth screeched, "**_Mholi wezwe lethu!_**"

Sonic stopped at the edge when Death and Sharp shrieked, "**_Lefatshe la bonata rona!_**" Sonic looked at the cloudy sky and a patch of night sky cleared. It revealed the stars of the King of Dragons constellation. "_Remember..._" Coal-Claw's voice rumbled.

Draco roared, "**_Lea halalela!_**" Sonic looked down to his front talons, still unsure. Suddenly, large cargoes of courage and strength filled his heart. Sonic smirked at Draco, baring his teeth.

He opened his mouth wide. The First Ones flew into his mouth. A blinding light flashed. Then, a Brilliant-Golden Draco-Sonic stood.

Draco-Sonic took a deep breath as his throat rumbled. He opened his mouth wide as he did something he hadn't done since his father's death... he roared. Rings were in the blasting roar as they blew away the rain. Draco-Sonic waved his head around to make sure all of Dragon Home heard, as if he was declaring himself the new King of Dragons.

Saphira, Storm-Fly, Ito, Bright Fire and the Dragon Council roared at him in reply. Tails and Night-Scale flew into the air and made a flight show. Knuckles and Rock-Talon pounded into the earth. Blade-Tail and Two-Face thrashed around as Emerald-Horn water-bended the raindrops into the air like confetti.

The First Ones inside Sonic screamed as the golden dragon took his place as king, "**_Busa le lizwe bo! Busa le lizwe bo! Busa le lizwe bo!_**" _Rule this land! Rule this land! Rule this land!_

"**_Lethu busa ngo xolo!_**" _Rule with peace!_ The rain began to stop, the clouds cleared, and the navy blue sky stretched like a blanket that was dotted with many silver spots. The stars shone like crazy with the moon. "**_Is' khathi sifikile. _****_Is' khathos busa iyo."_**

"**_Is' khathi sifikile. _****_Busa lohmbala. _****_Is' khathi sifikile, is' khathi sifikile. _****_Busa, Sonic! Busa, Sonic!_**"

The First Ones continued their song as Sonic kept roaring, "**_Hem na iyo! Hem na iyo! Hem ne nkosi bo. _****_Busa, Sonic!_**"

"**_Hem na iyo! Oh, busa, Sonic!_** **_Hem na iyo! Ah, busa nkosi bo!_**"

"**_Hem na nkosi bo!_** **_Oh, busa, Sonic, iyo!_** **_Busa, Sonic! Busa, Sonic, iyo!_**"

* * *

Time had passed since Sonic became King of Dragons that day. Once everyone heard that Sonic had returned, alive and well, as the king, the dragons returned to their homes that have been restored to its beautiful and peaceful self. A horde of Strike, Boulder, Stoker, Tidal, Stealth, Mystery, and Sharp dragons have gathered around the kopje for a _very_ special ceremony.

Sonic, who wore a red cape, a silvery crown, and golden shoulder-plates, and his new queen, Saphira Scale, who now wore silvery bracelets and her mane in a long ponytail with an indigo tiara, were standing on the ledge. Tails and Knuckles were up on the rock, looking down at the cheering crowd. As Ito arrives, in his small form, Tails hovered on his two tails and clasped his furry front paws together to do a victory wave. Knuckles merely waved his body up and down and smiled.

The dragons went ape. Night-Scale and the Strike dragons were flying around, making a flight show. Rock-Scale and the Boulder dragons were stomping the ground like elephants. Sharp-Spur and the Mystery dragons roared with cheer. Two-Face and the Stealth dragons thrashed themselves around.

Emerald-Horn and the Tidal dragons made the water in the lakes nearby shake. Dragun and the Stoker dragons were breathing fire everywhere, like they were shooting fireworks. Blade-Tail and the Sharp dragons waved the reason they were with Sharp.

As everyone cheers, just like Sonic was born, one last song was sung, "**_Ubuse ngo thando! Ubuse ngo thando!_**" _Rule with love! Rule with love!_

"**_Ubuse ngo xolo!_**" _Rule with peace!_ "**_Busa, Sonic! Busa, Sonic!_**" _Rule, Sonic! Rule, Sonic!_

The crowd roared with the First Ones, who had transformed into Diamonds again and were glowing brightly as they sang each sylable, "**_Ubuse ngo xolo! Ubuse ngo thando! Ubuse ngo xolo! Ubuse ngo thando! Ubuse ci ah ah ah!_**

They continued singing, "**_Ingonyama hele! Ingonya maniga hanamabonabo!_**" Sonic and Saphira looked at each and smiled lovingly. They nuzzled each other and kissed passionately.

Then, the crowd sang with the First Ones, "**_'Tis the Ciiircle of LIIIFE! And it moves us A-ALL! Through dispair and HO-OPE! Through faith and LO-OVE! 'Till we find our PLAAAAACE, on the path UNWIIINDIIIIINNGG!_**

"**_In the CIIIIIIRCLE-_**" King Sonic and Queen Saphira then moved aside to allow Bright Fire the Night-Wing to walk through between them. In her arms was Sonic's and Saphira's newborn daughter in red blanket. She had the spitting image of her mother but had her father's bright green eyes and golden talons.

"**_The Circle of LI-HI-HI-HI-HI-HIFE!_**" roared the crowd as Bright Fire lifted Sonic's daughter to the sky and to the crowd. The story and song was coming to an end as the Circle of Life was complete, "**_Circle of... _****_LIIIIIIIFE!_**"

* * *

Translations

_Ndabe zitha: _King of kings

_Nkosi yehtu: _Our king

_Mholi wezwe lethu: _Ruler of our land

_Lefatshe la bonata rona: _This land of our ancestors

_Lea halalela: _Is holy

_Busa le lizwe bo: _Rule this land

_Lethu busa ngo xolo: _Rule with peace

_Is' khathi sifikile: _The time has come

_Is' khathi busa iyo: _It's time, rule

_Busa lohmbala: _Rule this land

_Busa, Sonic: _Rule, Sonic

_Hem ne nkosi bo:_ Rule, our king

_Ah, busa nkosi bo:_ Ah, rule, king of kings

* * *

**Wooooo-doggie! It's finally over. Okay review and love. I worked hard on this. I love my work and I like this one. BTW, this is from the Broadway King of Pride Rock. I'm gonna start working on 2 more stories stories,_ Saphulan_ and _Knuckules_. I'll see you on those stories!**


End file.
